


"You Burn Me"

by Vic_writes01



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [5]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Never Have I Ever, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_writes01/pseuds/Vic_writes01
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Tumblr Prompts - Not Reddie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584223
Kudos: 25





	"You Burn Me"

It is Summer before the Losers’ freshman year of college and they all want to make the most of it before they all go their separate ways. Well except for Richie and Stan who managed to get into Yale together, not to mention a dorm room. The lot of them sit in a circle on the floor of the barn at Mike’s grandpa’s farm. Sure it stinks of manure and animals but it was quiet and away from any form of civilisation (the house mainly). Mike had started a controlled fire in a vertically cut metal drum that sits on metal legs in the centre of the Losers Club’s circle.

“I just remembered that I brought over some alcohol,” Beverly states getting up from her spot on the concrete floor and moving over to the fridge where she had piled in bottles upon bottles on beer, vodka, schnapps and lemonade (for mixing purposes). 

She grabs as many beers as she could carry and passes them round to the boys. “I’ll get the vodka out later.” She says, before she passes a bottle to Eddie, she asks, “do you want me to grab the schnapps, Eddie?” 

“No no, it’s fine,” Eddie says, nobody knows of his and Richie’s late-night drinking sessions one Saturday of every month. He knows that that is going to be one of many things he’s going to miss about Richie.

While Eddie is pining over Richie, Richie is pining over Stanley. Though the feeling is mutual between the two; unknown to both Richie and Stan. With Stan sitting on his right and Eddie on his left, he is torn with who to tease first. If he starts with Stan, everyone will know that something is up, especially Stan.

“What’s shaka lackin’ Eddie Spaghetti?” Richie asks tussling Eddie’s perfectly styled hair.

“Cut it out, Richie! Has the alcohol already affected your brain?” Eddie shrieks, knocking Richie’s hand away. Richie recoils and leans into Stan, face buried in his chest.

“Eddie’s mad at me,” Richie fake whimpers into Stan’s chest.

“Get off me, Richie!” Stan says pushing Richie off him but doesn’t shy away from the blush that’s starting to grow on his face.

“Bev -” Richie begins only to be cut off by a simultaneous…

“BEEP BEEP RICHIE!” 

Richie sculls the whole bottle of beer in absolute sorrow and gets up to grab another. 

****

A couple of hours later, Bev pulls out the vodka and the peach schnapps (for Eddie). Now is the perfect time for drinking games and so Bev goes with ‘never have I ever’ since they had played truth or dare at their last sleepover a couple of weeks ago. Richie sneaks a glance at Stan who was leaning toward Richie, his left hand on the floor for balance. It doesn’t take much for Richie to seize the opportunity and leans towards Stan himself, their pinkies’ almost touching. 

“Never have I ever liked someone in this room?” Bev says and every single loser takes the shot. “No way!” Ben’s the only straight Loser and with Bev being the only girl… she squeals and immediately kisses poor, Ben who topples over from the force. Richie and Stan snicker.

“Okay Uris, Tozier, what’s funny?” The redheaded girl asks.

“Nothing,” the two boys respond.

“Why don’t the 5 of you share who you like,” Bev suggests, Richie and Eddie look at Bill, Mike looks at Stan. All of them shake their heads in horror. “Oh come on! It’ll add to the drama.”

Richie is sure he’s about to have a heart attack, he can’t tell Stan. “Rich, he likes you back. It’s obvious.” Ben says. “Don’t be a chicken.”

Stan is doing everything in his power to not tense or show any sort of reaction to Ben’s comment. Eddie too, Richie would see him tense or blush. Neither boy can react.

“Nope, not falling into peer pressure. Guess the lucky guy will never know,” Richie says. But with that being said, he still links his pinky to Stan’s. The movement is hidden from Bev and Ben, as well as Eddie but in full vision to Bill and Mike. The two boys look towards Stan and Richie’s joint hands and smirk knowingly to each other.

“Never have I ever been caught shoplifting?” Stan asks and if, on cue, Bev and Richie take a shot each.

“Oof, you burn me, Staniel,” Richie says removing his hand away from Stan’s and brings to his chest for dramatic effect.

“Didn’t know we were allowed to single people out,” Bill says. “In that case, never have I ever had a thing for the Trashmouth.” In both of Richie’s peripheral visions, he can see Eddie and Stan hesitantly take a shot. 

*

Not knowing what to do, Richie breaks into a run, running as far as his legs can carry him which is barely to his beaten-up truck, up at the house. He’s more unfit than he originally thought. 

He had pined for Eddie through middle school and up until Sophmore year when Eddie had introduced the Losers Club to his boyfriend. Richie was so heartbroken that he barely left the house, only ever leaving if he had school. After 3 months of getting over Eddie, he figured that Stan was pretty cute and had started to like him instead, plus they are both Jewish so that’s a plus.

“Richard!?” Stan and Eddie call from the bottom of the hill. The two struggle up the steep slope giving Richie ample time to make a getaway in the beaten up ute but he’s been drinking so driving is out of the question.

“What gives?” Eddie demands. Richie could feel an emotional trainwreck of a monologue forming in his head. Soon it comes running out of his mouth like an avalanche.

“Eds, I uh - I ran because I didn’t want to face you. I can’t face you knowing that you like me when I already like someone else. I was crushed when you had that boyfriend, I had my shot and I blew it but I had to get over you.” Richie takes a pause. “I like Stan now but you will always be my number 1 drinking buddy. This wasn’t how I planned this.

“But I uh, I was bamboozled by Bill. I’m sorry Stan, this wasn’t how it was gonna go and you were never meant to find out Eddie. I never wanted to break your heart, I wouldn’t have been able to live myself if I ruined our friendship, especially now when we all leave in a few days.” 

Richie starts to sob, he was hoping neither of them found out but his 2.5 years of pining for Stan? It was bound to come out at some point. But Eddie? Eddie was never supposed to know and now he does and Eddie sniffles which makes Richie breakdown further, bawling. Tears steamrolling down his pale face.

Stan doesn’t know what to do, at the same time he’s ecstatic that Richie chose him not Eddie but Eddie is still his best friend. He pulls the two crying boys into a hug, letting them cry on his shoulders.

“Richie, you could never ruin this friendship. I love you too much for that, you can’t get rid of me that easily.” Eddie laughs wiping the tears from his eyes. “You’re my best friend, almost like a brother. You were my first ever friend, Rich, don’t ever forget that.”

“ ‘course not spaghetti.” Richie brings Eddie in for one last hug.

“Seeing you cry makes me emotional, dipshit, don’t do that to me again, understand?”

“Ay, ay captain!” 

Stan can only laugh.

“And you,” Eddie turns to the birdwatcher, “you hurt my brother, you’ll be answering to me.”

The three of them start laughing before Eddie leaves to give the two some privacy. Even though it kills him, he happy that Richie is happy and now it’s his turn to move on.

*

“You okay?” Stan asks as he watches Eddie walk back into the barn.

“Yes and no. I hurt my best friend but I got the guy of my dreams,” Richie replies staring down at his shoes.

“Look if you don’t want to start a relationship yet, I comple-”

“Stop talking,” Richie interrupts and kisses Stan. Stan can taste the salty flavour on Richie’s lips from the tears that had been shed only moments ago. No matter how bad he felt about Eddie, Stan thoroughly enjoyed his new favourite drug, other than caffeine and alcohol, Richie. Richie’s lips have become Stan’s new drug and he is high on it. The couple of seconds that the kiss lasts is enough to have Stan hooked.

He feels Richie pull back and already he’s chasing and pulls Richie back in and pushes him against the tray of the truck. Richie pulls back and gets into the tray of the truck, Stan follows him and he’s immediately back on Richie’s lips. There’s a fire in the pit of his stomach and he’s hungry for more but Richie having a bit more control stops him. 

“Stan,” Richie breathed, trying his very best to catch his breath. “I want to start a relationship with you.”

“What about Eddie?” Stan asks.

“Stan, I’ll talk to him tomorrow, let’s just lay here and go to sleep under the stars.”

Richie opens the plastic box, that he had drilled into the tray, and pulls out a couple of cushions and blankets.


End file.
